Bloody moon's night
by WindyDragon
Summary: This is a story about two man’s fight for Yuuri’s love. One of the fighters will die, the other will get Yuuri. But which one of them will Yuuri truly love? Yuuram.
1. Blades of hatred

**I just had to write a fic of something. So I wrote this in the night, and I hope you will like it :D**

**Summary: This is a story about two man's fight for Yuuri's love. One of the fighters will die, the other will get Yuuri. But which one of them will Yuuri truly love? Yuuram. :)**

Chapter 1, Blades of hatred

Wolfram walked slowly in the dark corridors of the castle. The moonlight was his only light, even the stars didn't shine in the sky that night. Cold wind rippled his golden hair and only increased the coldness inside him. He had to admit it: he was feeling regret for fighting with Yuuri once again.

Yuuri had been very tired lately for some reason and that's why he got angry very easily, and that made Wolfram nervous. He wanted to comfort Yuuri, but didn't really know how to do it or would he admit Wolfram's help. Wolfram sighed. Yuuri was such a hopeless guy.

Someone walked towards him from the darkness. At first Wolfram didn't rise his head, but when he heard the other drawing a sword, he quickly stepped backwards and grabbed his own sword. He managed to defend just in time when the other hit his sword towards him, and then he saw the attacker's face. Wolfram gasped in shock.

"Conrad! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Conrad looked at him with very cold eyes. "You're in my way, brat!"

"What?" Wolfram cried out, but he had to defend again against Conrad's sword.

"Stop that! Why do you attack me like that? I haven't done anything!" Wolfram yelled, when Conrad continued hitting his sword towards Wolfram.

"Yes you have." Conrad just answered, suddenly stepping backwards and pointing his sword towards his little brother's chest. "You're in the way of my love."

Wolfram frowned. "Your love?"

He didn't have time to say anything more, when Conrad suddenly attacked towards him again with unbelievable speed. Wolfram yelled in pain and landed onto his knees, holding his bleeding arm. Conrad turned back at Wolfram.

"I could leave you there suffering, to give you a lesson for getting in my way." Conrad said silently, with pure hate in his voice, which made Wolfram feel like trapped animal.

"But it wouldn't change the situation, I guess." Conrad continued then.

"You…" Wolfram started panting. "You love Yuuri too, don't you?"

Wolfram yelled again, as Conrad hit his sword on his leg. "Too, you say? So I was right, you're in love with him. I knew you would get in my way at some point!"

Wolfram grabbed the blade of Conrad sword and pulled it away from his leg, grimacing in pain and trying to stand up and grab his own sword again. Conrad attacked right away when Wolfram had gotten on his feet, and he didn't have much time to defend with his wounded right arm. Conrad didn't wait for him to get ready, he just attacked again and again, and soon Wolfram decided to try demon magic.

"All the elements made of fire…" He started, but couldn't get far.

Conrad attacked again, but Wolfram stepped aside, still summoning his fire. But he didn't have time to avoid the next hit, which came from the direction he couldn't see to. Conrad had gotten behind him and now he hit his sword deep into Wolfram's back. Wolfram yelled in pain again, and couched blood right away after that. Conrad smiled cruelly and moved his sword in Wolfram's wound, making him feel even more pain.

"I will make you pay for everything you and the other mazokus have done to me." He whispered. "Feel, my brother… the coldness of my blade, the hatred poured into it from my soul…"

He pulled the sword away and kicked Wolfram at his back before he had time to turn around, making him fall down on his stomach on the floor. Then he kneeled, turned Wolfram around and looked at his emerald eyes. Wolfram could only stare back at him, his eyes repeating the word 'why', which make Conrad enjoy the situation.

"Can you feel the pain, Wolfram?" He whispered.

"Yuuri… he will never love you." Wolfram managed to say. "He will never love a traitor, someone who hurts people. Never, Conrad!"

Wolfram's words made Conrad very angry, and he hit his sword on Wolfram's chest, making blood splash around. This time Wolfram didn't yell, just grabbed the blade of Conrad's sword and got deep wounds on his hands.

"Let's see about that." Conrad said and pulled the sword away, standing up. "Sayoonara, little brother."

And he walked away, leaving Wolfram there to die in the pound of blood that slowly grew around him.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered, his blood-covered face turned towards the red full moon. "Just once more… I want to see you…"

**Next chappy: Words of love. That will be the last one. :)**


	2. Words of love

**This will settle everything… but I'm really sorry about not telling why Conrad was acting like that, because I wrote this so fast and so late that I didn't bother thinking of something -.-' I just thought that he loved Yuuri so much he'd do anything to get him. Don't kill me for it ..  
**

Chapter 2, Words of love

Yuuri was sitting alone in his room. He had tried to sleep, once again, but he hadn't gotten any sleep. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, and he had been feeling restless because of it for a long time. He stood up, stretching, and walked to the window. It was bloody moon's night, the only time in the year when the full moon turned red like the blood. The colour of the moon gave Yuuri creeps.

Suddenly someone rushed in, making Yuuri turn around scared. He sighed in relief when seeing it was only Conrad who came in, but from his face Yuuri could see that something was wrong. Conrad had a smile on his face that Yuuri had never before seen on him, a smile which told he had done something big.

And the most shocking thing was the blood on Conrad's clothes.

"Conrad!" Yuuri shouted. "What the hell is happened? Did you get attacked by someone?"

"No one attacked. I took care of him. There's only the two of us now." Conrad said, walking nearer Yuuri.

Yuuri stepped backwards as Conrad came nearer. "Him? What are you talking about, Conrad?"

"He loved you… I wanted to be only yours, but he wasn't going to let go of you. I had to give a little lesson to my brother."

"Your brother?" Yuuri asked frowning, and then gasped. "Wolfram! What have you done to Wolfram?"

"He's not in our way anymore." Conrad said, smiling more widely. "He's going to leave soon."

"Did you attack him?" Yuuri yelled. "Did you hurt Wolfram? Where is he now?"

And without waiting for answer, Yuuri ran into the corridors of the castle, desperately looking for the one so important to him. He ran and ran, searched for every place he could, and finally found blood traces on the floor. By following them he found Wolfram lying against a wall, eyes closed and skin white like angel's. There was blood everywhere around him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried out and ran to him.

"Oh please Wolfram, open your eyes! You can't do this to me!" Yuuri yelled, trying his best to stop the bleeding of Wolfram's wounds.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered. "Is it… really you? Or am I dreaming?"

"I am here, Wolfram." Yuuri said, his voice trembling. "What on earth has happened to you?"

"Conrad…" Wolfram said, finally opening his eyes and looking at Yuuri. "He said I was… on the way of his love for you. He… tried to kill me…"

Seeing such pain in Wolfram's eyes made Yuuri almost cry. He stroked Wolfram's hair and cheek, totally shocked for how bad condition he was in. Wolfram only smiled weakly and grabbed Yuuri's hand.

"I wanted to see you… just once more." He said faintly. "I… tried to get up and walk to you… but my legs couldn't move…"

"Don't speak. Try to save your strength, I have to get a healer right away." Yuuri said and stood up, but Wolfram grabbed his wrist and looked at him with eyes full of pain.

"Don't… go." He whispered. "I… want to be with you… these last moments."

Yuuri kneeled back at the floor. "Don't talk like that! Do you seriously think I'm going to let you die here? No way!"

Wolfram smiled a weak smile. "Look… these wounds you see are not the only ones. He… Conrad… he hit me at my back, too."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

Wolfram grimaced in pain and held Yuuri's hand tighter. "Yuuri… would you love Conrad after this night?"

"I have never loved him, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted. "And I will never love. There's someone that I love much more than someone like him!"

Wolfram smiled again and leant forwards to hug Yuuri. His clothes got wet from the warm blood dripping from Wolfram's wounds. He hugged Wolfram back, holding him tightly in his arms and tears falling down from his eyes.

"Don't die now, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered. "I'm begging you, don't leave me!"

Wolfram kissed Yuuri's neck. "I-I'm so sorry, Yuuri… I think I can't… stand up this pain for very much longer…"

Yuuri took Wolfram's face gently between his hands and kissed him. Wolfram's lips tasted like the blood, and that made Yuuri cry even more.

"I love you, Wolfram!" Yuuri whispered then, holding Wolfram tightly in his arms.

"I love you too, Yuuri-chan." Wolfram whispered back smiling. "Live… for me, too."

And then he closed his eyes for the one last time, leaving Yuuri there to cry and yell his name into the cold wind of bloody moon's night.

**I'm a twisted person… someone always have to suffer in my stories x) I hope you liked this one :)**


End file.
